


The Infamous Killer That is You

by LouOfTheDead



Series: The Infamous BunBun [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Yeonjun, Bullying, Cute Huening Kai, Delusional Soobin, Everyone is of age, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Choi Soobin, Jimin is Yeonjun's brother, Kidnapping, M/M, Might add more tags later, Murder, Naive Yeonjun, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Older Brothers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin is a Stalker, Soobin is bad at interaction, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Choi Soobin, YOLO, Yandere Soobin, Yeonjun is Oblivious, Yeonjun is dating Taehyun in the beginning, god forgive me for i have sinned, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouOfTheDead/pseuds/LouOfTheDead
Summary: "I'll make you mine, I'm famous, Yeonjun""You're not famous, you're sick and you're- you're-""Go on, say it""You're- BunBun!"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: The Infamous BunBun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090541
Comments: 80
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and by no means intended to tarnish or offend the people in this story.

Yeonjun sighs, glancing out the window, it was past midnight, and he was writing a report for one of his collage classes. 

He turns back to the screen, typing away again. His report was on the most wanted man in the world, BunBun, and although the name sounded cute, BunBun was far from it. 

You see, BunBun was just a nickname given to him by reporters and news outlets, he went by many names, Bunny, Mr Rabbit, etc, but BunBun was what he was commonly called. 

BunBun, was a wanted criminal, he was notorious for murder, he had no specific targets either, he murders important figure heads, then the next time he's killing innocent women. 

Nobody knew the true identity of the murderer, he always wears a bunny mask, hence the reason he's associated with Rabbits and Bunnies. 

Yeonjun pouts in concentration, trying to write the last of his report, as tiredness was lurking, he yawns a bit, before typing the last word, then sending it off to his professor. 

Finally feeling accomplished that he had finished his report, Yeonjun pads off over to his bed, which he flops onto, falling asleep, curled up in his blankets, blissfully unaware of the audience that was lurking outside the window. 

  
🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Choi Soobin, the mass murderer known as BunBun, was outside of the window, of Choi Yeonjun's house, watching quietly and waiting, until he fell asleep.

Once he was certain that Yeonjun was in a deep unconscious sleep, he opens the window, that was left a crack open, to let the nice summer breeze in. 

He found Yeonjun's naivety to be adorable, people were literally locking their doors and arming themselves, because a killer was on the loose, yet here he was, leaving his window open. It was like a complete invitation to go inside.

Choi Soobin enters the sleeping boys room, he looks around, observing his surroundings, Yeonjun had a stylish room, it really fit him, as Yeonjun was a fashionista, he was always dressed to impress, and his room was no different, it was very nicely designed. 

The room had awards and childhood drawings, Soobin could also see markings, presumably to mark Yeonjun's height as a child, it gave the room a nice innocent charm to it. 

Soobin opens Yeonjun's laptop that was still on his desk, it immediately opened up to the report that Yeonjun wrote, Soobin smirks a bit, shaking his head, 'a report on me? how cute, and he doesn't even have his laptop passworded, he's certainly an open book' Soobin thought to himself. 

He hears Yeonjun groan a little and turn over onto his side, snuggling more into the bed, he looks over towards Yeonjun, getting up, going over to him, observing his beautiful features, his beautiful blue hair, curled out perfectly, his cute pouty lips and a nose that Soobin wishes to boop. 

Choi Soobin, was in love with Choi Yeonjun, they went to the same high school together, and Soobin was immediately in love with him, he even applied to the same college as him, just so he could be near him. Yeonjun was his polar opposite, he was kind, caring, popular, and practically perfect at everything he did, Soobin on the other hand, was a shut in, he was known as the creepy guy in class, who murmurs to himself and stares at people, he also got bullied a lot in high school, he was terrible with social interaction. 

Everyone usually avoided Soobin for his strange behaviour, but Yeonjun was different, he would be kind towards Soobin, smile at him, and try to make conversations with him, Yeonjun was nice towards everyone, but Soobin knew that he was different, and Yeonjun would love him eventually, he just had to get all the obstacles out of the way, and slowly work his way into Yeonjun's friend group, and become a part of his life. 

  
🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Soobin exits the room, although it's the last thing he wants to do, he can't risk Yeonjun waking and seeing him, but not before kissing him on the lips, before leaving, bidding his beautiful love fairwell until he saw him again in their classes together. 

Soobin sighs, returning home, to his cramp, dark little rundown apartment, he was famous, yet he was living somewhere like this, Soobin lays down, watching a news report on his latest kill. 

At first, Soobin had no intentions of becoming a wanted killer, no way, honestly, it started out innocent, he started taking up boxing, so that he could protect Yeonjun and be strong for him, but then, he started to enjoy the feeling of hurting someone else, like when his bullies cornered him and beat him up, he went to their house while they slept and killed them, and it kind of took off from there. 

He'd never hurt Yeonjun though, no, he loved Yeonjun far too much to ever hurt him, but he doesn't mind hurting the people who were his love rivals, trying to take his precious Yeonjun from him, in fact, it was thrilling to him, though, he has to be more strategic with the people around Yeonjun, if everyone suddenly started disappearing, Yeonjun may feel targeted, which is why Soobin waits then eliminates them at the right time. 

Soobin turns off the TV, laying down on his futon, he closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep, dreaming of seeing his beloved Yeonjun again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day at college, Yeonjun happily greeted people as he walked by, on his way to his first class of the day. Getting there, Yeonjun takes a seat closer to the front, as he tends to focus better when he was closer to the teacher.

As the other students flood in, most of them tired from their other classes and work, the teacher calls registration, to see who was absent or not, not that it mattered much, college was more leinent with that sort of thing, because people paid for college.

Once everyone was settled in, the teacher begins with the lesson, "Alright, everyone, I'm assigning you a project, that counts for 30% of your final grade this term" the students groan, and the teacher chuckles at their unenthusiasm, "But you can pick your partners this time around" the students perk up at that.

"You have 5 minutes to pick your partners, I suggest you pick someone good", and with that, tons of students are already flocking to Yeonjun, asking to partner up with him, he looks at them all, before someone catches his eye, Choi Soobin.

Yeonjun knew Soobin from high school, they weren't that close, but Yeonjun always felt bad for the guy, so he always tried being kind towards him, and always scolded the people who bullied him. Yeonjun thinks that Soobin will be forced to work alone, since people avoid him, he gets an idea and smiles to himself standing up.

Soobin and the other students were absolutely stunned, when THE Choi Yeonjun approached Soobin, but Yeonjun paid no mind to it, as he gives Soobin a kind smile asking, "Would you like to be my partner?", Soobin thought his heart was going to fly out his mouth, he can't even find words to say, he's speechless, so he just nods quickly, feeling blessed that his Yeonjun chose him. 

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

It was nearing the end of the first class, it was now 12 and most people had a break for lunch, as everyone is gathering their things and leaving, Yeonjun turns to Soobin with a smile on his face. "Have you got another class next?" he asks Politely to Soobin.

"Um- I don't have another class till 5-" Soobin was cut off "That's great! you should come have lunch with me and my friends, we can start discussing our project and stuff there" Yeonjun says grabbing his bag, and Soobin, guiding them both out the class and down the halls, Soobin barely registered anything, too busy focusing on Yeonjun's hand, that fit perfectly into his, he was trying to hold himself together, otherwise he'd melt.

They arrive at a small bakery cafe that was on the college campus, they walk over to a table with 3 other people sitting at it. Soobin snaps out of his trance and looks up, seeing Yeonjun greet them all, giving the small handsome one, a kiss on the cheek. Soobin is jealous, Kang Taehyun was his name, of course he knew that, he was a stalker. Oh Soobin loathed him, he was sure Taehyun was a nice guy and all, but he couldn't stand the fact that he was dating Yeonjun.

"Guys! this is Soobin, he's from one of my classes, we're doing a project together, I invited him to lunch with us, I hope that's okay?" Yeonjun interrupts Soobin's thoughts, with a cute pout as he looks at the other 3, the youngest, Kai, smiles, jumping up, and rubbing Soobin's belly "The more the merrier! plus I can give him belly rubs!" Kai grins, not at all intimidated by the infamous "creepy Soobin", the light haired boy, Beomgyu, pulls Kai off, with a sigh, Soobin just laughs it off, for show, though he wasn't very fond of being touched if it wasn't by Yeonjun, but he had to keep up appearances in front of his friends. 

"It's alright, Kai, I like your belly rubs" Soobin comforts him, Kang Taehyun the genius that he is, raised an eyebrow sceptically, "How did you know his name was Kai?", Soobin sweats nervously, hiding it _'d_ _ammit, why does this guy have to be so smart?'_ , Soobin doesn't say that though, he clears his throat and gives his signature smile, with dimples on show, "Ah, because everyone knows Kai! he's really popular you know, Taehyun-ah" Soobin's answer had a slight bit of snarkiness to it, but you couldn't tell if you didn't listen hard enough.

Taehyun frowns ever so slightly, not convinced, but shrugs it off, as Yeonjun rests his head on his shoulder, and hugs his waist. _'That should be ME hugging Yeonjun'_ Soobin thought, sighing, sitting down, they start talking about their project and stuff, Soobin keeping up the shy but kind appearance, to fool them into thinking he had innocent motives, the only one who was still not convinced was Kang Taehyun.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Everyone had left, Beomgyu and Kai had a class right after lunch, and Taehyun had to run an errand, but he didn't leave before kissing Yeonjun, and telling him to call if he was troubled, to which Yeonjun smiled at and nodded, it was just him and Yeonjun now, as it should be.

"Mh, wow Soobinnie, you're surprisingly cute you know, who knew that you were really just shy?" Yeonjun said, Soobin looks at him, showing a shy smile, "Hehe, I guess I am shy? I'm just terrible at talking to people...especially when people think I'm creepy" Soobin frowns, Yeonjun, pouts, patting his head, "It's okay, Soobin, you're not creepy, those people are just jerks, who don't take the time to get to know someone, but I'm glad I asked you to be my partner, now I see how awesome you are!"

It fills Soobin's heart, really it does, truly the only person who is capable of making him feel is Yeonjun, he smiles, taking Yeonjun's hand, giving him an honest smile, that was just for him to see, "Thank you, Yeonjun, your words really mean the world to me, I never would have imagined someone as amazing as you would ask to be my partner"

Yeonjun blushes slightly at the compliment, turning his head, so that his blush wouldn't show, but Soobin saw, smirking a little, the innocent expressions Yeonjun made, really brought his inner BunBun out, it was hard for him to keep up this persona, "T-Thanks, Soobin, but I'm not that amazing, okay, yeah, maybe I am, but that doesn't mean you're not amazing too!" Yeonjun looks back at him, Soobin starts leaning closer, to Yeonjun, to where he could smell his scent, until Yeonjun jumps up, "Oh look at the time! sorry Soobin- I really gotta go, I lost track of time, I'll be late for my next class, oh- here!" he writes something down on a piece of paper, giving it to Soobin.

"It's my number, text me so we can talk more about the project!" Yeonjun said before dashing out the bakery, leaving Soobin there with his thoughts, _'What was I going to do if Yeonjun hadn't moved away? I need to control myself, I don't want to hurt Yeonjun, I won't ever let him get hurt again'._


	3. Chapter 3

It was the evening, the sky was a nice red, Yeonjun was at home, staring at his phone, he was wondering if Soobin would text him or not. 

_'Will he text me? maybe I was too forward, he probably didn't want my number, he's pretty shy maybe I overwhelmed him?'_ Yeonjun's thoughts were interrupted by a buzz from his phone.

**Unknown:Hello 👋 this is Soobin I was wondering when we can work on our project next?**

Yeonjun almost fell off his bed as he sat up, "Of course he'd text you, Yeonjun, it's for the project, duh" he thinks out loud.

**Me:hey, Soobin! 😊 Yeah uh, my schedule is free on Saturday, why don't you come over to my house, we can get a lot more done then!**

Soobin hadn't responded, Yeonjun worried that he may have said something wrong, he goes to take back his reply but then got a response. 

**Soobinnie 👍:yeah, that should be fine**

**Me:great! Saturday it is!**

Yeonjun worried if he sounded a bit desperate, but he really wanted to befriend Soobin, he felt really bad that Soobin was alone, he was going to make it his mission to make Soobin happy and give him friends.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

On the other end of the phone, Soobin was literally freaking out, he was going to Yeonjun's house?! And this time he was invited! Now he doesn't have to wait for everyone to fall asleep.

Of course, he's still going to do his nightly visits anyway, because he loves Yeonjun so much, why would he not visit him? He didn't want to seem to eager on the phone, if he did, wouldn't that creep Yeonjun out? He's never going to let Yeonjun see his BunBun side. Ever. He had to keep it a secret that he'd take to his grave.

Soobin sighs, getting up, putting on dark clothes, to hide himself better in the shadows of the falling night, he grabs his bag and puts his mask in it, just so he could use it if needed. 

The train was packed, it was after work for most people, Soobin could see the tiredness on the faces of the nameless workers, not that Soobin really cared, he found it to be quite a nuisance, really, one day he'd be rich, and he'd take the transport fit for someone famous, then he'd go on many dates with his beloved Yeonjun. 

Soobin was snapped from his thoughts when the train has arrived at his stop, he leaves the train, and walks to his favourite place in the world, Yeonjun's house. The night was still young, so Soobin knew to be extra careful, he didn't want any inconveniences to occur. 

Soobin climbed the tree near Yeonjun's window and hid well, what he saw boiled his blood, Kang Taehyun! it was probably date night, it looks like he just arrived, judging from him still wearing his jacket and such, Soobin watches, as they both settle down, snuggled in blankets, watching a cheap overrated film. 

_'That should be me! I didn't travel all this way to see some small jerk steal what belongs to ME! I literally worked my ass off to get into the same college as Yeonjun- even when his family decided to move house, I still travelled literally hours just so I can see him, I will eliminate you, Kang Taehyun-'._

Soobin was brought back to reality, before he blew his cover, by another entering the room, Park Jimin, Yeonjun's half brother, he was another problem on Soobin's list, he was Yeonjun's number 1 stalker, but this guy is a close second by far. Calling him protective is an understatement, Yeonjun is his baby brother and Jimin is a Demon when anyone gets involved with him. 

Although Soobin couldn't stand the guy, because he always messed up his plans, he did admit, that he was useful, especially when it comes to Yeonjun's dating life, because he's now in between both Yeonjun and Taehyun, keeping them apart, Yeonjun had a look of annoyance on his face. 

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

"Bro~" Yeonjun whines as he's cleaning up the snack wrappers and stuff, Taehyun left about 10 minutes ago, he wanted to help clean up, but Yeonjun insisted that he could handle it, giving him a quick kiss, to Jimin's protest, and he sends him off, making the other promise to text him when he arrived home. 

"You really need to calm down on the 'over protective brother' role, Jiminnie Hyung, seriously, I'm in college now and Taehyun is a trust worthy guy" Yeonjun assures his brother. 

Jimin sighs "I know, baby, I'm just worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt again.." Yeonjun pouts "Jimin, we literally moved for a new start, I promise that Taehyun isn't like that, I promise that what happened to me won't happen again".

"Okay, Okay, I'll try to lay off on the bad big brother type, but if he breaks your heart, I'll merge my fist to his face" Jimin states with a cute pout and a fist in the air. Yeonjun laughs and hugs his smaller Hyung, "Sure you will, shorty" this earned Yeonjun a playful punch to the shoulder. 

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

It was now 2 in the morning, Soobin had been watching Yeonjun for hours, he could never get tired of watching his love, quietly, he sneaks into the room, going to Yeonjun, who was now sleeping soundly, Soobin stares fondly at him, he sees Yeonjun hugging his phone, so he carefully slips it out from his hold, looking through it, Soobin rolls his eyes in disgust. 

**Tae ❤️❤️❤️:I'm home, thanks for tonight**

**Me:sorry about tonight Tae, my brother was a pain 👉👈**

**Tae ❤️❤️❤️:no, It's fine, really, I get it, I would be the same if my brother was dating someone as handsome and cool as me**

**Me:but you're trustworthy and smart ❤️**

Their flirting went on for a while, Soobin represses the urge to gag, placing Yeonjun's phone on the bed side table, he must find a way to eliminate Taehyun safely, maybe if he got rid of that trustworthiness that Yeonjun says he has, then maybe their relationship will crumble, and he'll be there for Yeonjun to cry to, Soobin smiles, liking that thought. 

He gives Yeonjun a gentle kiss before leaving again, he was going to get in between them and get inside Kang Taehyun's head, so that he doesn't even have to do anything and Taehyun will ruin the relationship himself.

_'Oh, Kang Taehyun, you can try to keep Yeonjun from me as much as you want, but I WILL eliminate you, then we'll see who's laughing in the end'._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents aren't real, just characters, anyone who isn't tagged is made up.

Saturday came around fast, and Soobin was ecstatic, he was super excited to see Yeonjun again, even though he had seen him almost everyday, he could never get tired of seeing him, it was like he was seeing an angel for the first time every time, his heart swelled at the thought of just being with Yeonjun today. _'Finally, a day of just me and Yeonjun, no bratty boyfriends, or big brothers in my way! I can finally get close to him, I can finally capture my Dove'_ Soobin thought, as he headed to the station like he always did.

arriving at Yeonjun's house, somewhere he'd been many times, and knows the layout to better than the owners do, he almost started climbing the tree again, since it was a habit by now, but he smiles and shakes his head, _'Duh, Soobin, you don't need to climb the tree anymore! you were INVITED by Yeonjun'_ just thinking about being invited by Yeonjun made him giddy, he knocks on the front door. He stands for a good 2 minutes, before Yeonjun opens the door, and Soobin almost melts when he sees Yeonjun, his hair was messily cute, hair curled in different directions, like he had just woken up, and had gotten bed head, he was wearing cute pyjamas, with cute little fox socks, Soobin was going to literally combust into flames at any moment now.

"Soobin-ah? oh, sorry, I forgot to give you a time to be here!" Yeonjun blushes, hiding his embarrassment, but shakes it off, smiling, "It's fine though, that was my silliness, come in! sorry about how I look, I just woke up" Yeonjun said sheepishly, opening the door more to let Soobin in. Soobin immediately shook his head, taking Yeonjun's hand, "I- I think you look adorable! Beautiful even!" Yeonjun's face goes red, and he turns away, Soobin let's go of him quickly, worried that he may have creeped his Yeonjun out, but instead he got a shy smile and a small "Thank you" from Yeonjun. _'Is this progress? will he fall for me if I compliment him more, because I could do that for a lifetime'_ Soobin thought.

Once Yeonjun calmed down from a near heart attack, they go to Yeonjun's room, where Soobin has been in, only a few hours ago, but to Yeonjun's knowledge, he's never been here in his life, "You can have a seat anywhere! I'll be right back with some drinks" Yeonjun smiles, leaving the room, Soobin takes some time, to look around Yeonjun's room again, he glares at the pictures of Taehyun and Yeonjun, being cute on Yeonjun's wall, oh Soobin couldn't stand it not being him, he was sure to get rid of these, once Taehyun was out of the picture, literally.

Yeonjun comes back, not long after, setting the drinks down, smiling, a smile that Soobin could never get tired of, his angel then gets his books and laptop, so they can continue working on the project, Soobin would find it hard to concentrate though, how was he going to concentrate on a boring project when his Yeonjun was literally in front of him, helpless, and has no idea he's with someone so dangerous? Soobin found it hard to keep himself in line.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

They had been studying for hours now, Soobin glances at Yeonjun every now and then, he couldn't help himself, he was in love after all. They had gotten pretty far in their project, Yeonjun was one of the smartest in their class, it was one of the many things Soobin loved about him. After they had done a significant amount of work, they decide to call it a day for now, since they still had quite a while to finish it, it was just easier to get it done earlier.

Yeonjun suggested that they watch a movie together, and how could Soobin refuse? they get a movie set up, it was a rom-com, Yeonjun's favourite genre, he was a hopeless romantic, and loved the cliche story of romance, Because of him being a hopeless romantic, naturally, Soobin brought up Taehyun, though it killed him to say, he needed more information on their relationship. "So, you're dating Taehyun then, do you guys do this kind of stuff?" he gestures to the scene in the movie, where both protagonists were kissing in the rain.

Yeonjun blushes slightly, "Maybe, we try to be involved in each others time as much as possible, College makes it harder though, we actually have another date tonight!" Yeonjun smiles, genuinely excited to see his boyfriend, "I'm really excited, we haven't properly went out in a while, we've just been kinda busy, you know?" Soobin hums in response, he didn't really care too much, but he was glad to know that they haven't had time to be together, it just made relationships easier to break, when both parties are stressed and confused.

The conversation was interrupted, by someone entering the room, it was Choi Jae-Suk, Yeonjun's father, another problem that was on Soobin's long list of problems, he was another danger to look out for, you see, Jae-Suk was a Police Detective, they were natural enemies, honestly, the complete irony of it, a criminal falling in love with a Detective's son? it's foolish, but Soobin is willing to do anything for love. 

Jae-Suk smiles a strained smile, looking at his son, "Jjuni, who's this?" Yeonjun looks at his father, smiling, "Oh! dad, this is Soobin, he's a friend from College and we're working on a project together, we finished for today and now we're just hanging out" Yeonjun informed his dad, like it was no big deal, but obviously, having an over protective brother also means he's got an over protective father, because it's just Soobin's luck, huh?.

"Well then, Soobin, it's nice to meet you!" Jae-Suk reached out his hand, wanting to shake Soobin's, Soobin would rather not, but he must play nice while Yeonjun is present, so he strains a smile also, taking his hand, both men grip tight like iron, clearly challenging each other, "I'm a Cop you know, if you try anything I'll end you" Jae-Suk whispers, Soobin doesn't back down, "I don't plan on hurting Yeonjun, he's the last person I'd hurt" Soobin looks into the man's eyes, with an honest and stern look, to which Jae-Suk sighs at, letting go of his hand, "Alright, I guess I won't interrogate you anymore, but if you hurt him in any way shape or form, I will not make your life a happy one" Jae-Suk smiles and turns back to his son, talking to him about the reason he came into the room in the first place, Soobin was far from intimidated by the man, but he knew that the guy posed a big threat to him.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

It was now the evening, and Yeonjun was getting ready for his date with Taehyun, he was wearing something modest yet fashionable and perfect for a date, he had just finished doing his hair, and putting a bit of lip gloss on, to make his lips look nice, he gets ready to pick Taehyun up, grabbing his essentials like his phone, keys and wallet, but not before getting an overbearing lecture by his brother and father, on that he should call if anything bad happens and that they will come right away, he loved them and knew they meant well, but he really needed to live a little, he was in College now! he gives them a confident smile and reassures them that he will call, before getting into the car, and driving off to Taehyun's house.

He waited outside the house for a while, until Taehyun exited, he could still see the beauty and handsomeness from Taehyun, even from the car. Taehyun entered the car, they both hugged and smiled at each other, "You look amazing, Tae, I'm so happy we are going out tonight, I missed you a lot" Yeonjun rarely ever got sappy in front of others, but tonight he couldn't help it, "I missed you too, Jjuni, tonight we won't have to worry about weird people and stuff" Taehyun said, as Yeonjun starts the car and drives off, Yeonjun gives him a puzzled look, "Weird people? what do you mean, Tae? who's weird?" Taehyun stays silent for a moment, contemplating on asking Yeonjun about Soobin, but he decides against it for tonight, he wasn't going to ruin their date, "It's Nothing, babe, really I was just thinking out loud" Yeonjun was easily convinced, he smiles, nodding "Okay!".

They arrive at the restaurant, it was more on the higher-class side, both parties were from well off families, so they could afford it anyway, they get to their table, and Yeonjun was giddy, excited to try all the delicious foods the restaurant had to offer, Taehyun watches him fondly. They order their food, both chatting away, on random topics and stuff, "So, how was your day, Yeonjun?" Taehyun asks, taking a sip of water, Yeonjun looks at him, "Oh, Soobin was over today, we were working on our project! we are about half way done actually, still have quite a bit to finish but we're making good progress", Taehyun almost chokes on his water at the mention of the taller Hyung, he looks at Yeonjun a bit concerned, but not showing it, "Really? did he act weird around you or anything?" Taehyun asked, Yeonjun thinks for a moment, a look of confusion on his face, as he pondered, "Um, I don't think so? he was quiet most of the time, but that's just because he's shy".

Taehyun sighs, he loved Yeonjun but his naivety was frustrating at times, "Yeonjun after this project, I don't think you should continue hanging out with Soobin, I don't know what it is, but I just don't trust the guy...he's weird Yeonjun, especially when I'm around you, I think he might li-" Taehyun was cut off, by Yeonjun "No, Tae! he's not like that....he's just....shy and has no friends, I feel bad for him...I want him to at least have one friend..." Yeonjun pouts, "I understand your concern Yeonjun, but honestly, he's dangerous, I don't know how yet, but I just know...please be careful of him, for me...?" Taehyun asked, Yeonjun looks at him, and pouts more, nodding, "Okay, Tae, I'll try", they didn't bring up the topic again after that, "I need to go to the bathroom" Taehyun said, getting up, leaving Yeonjun with his thoughts.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Soobin was now at the park, near the restaurant where Yeonjun and Taehyun were, he sighs, murdering a couple men, with no care to spare, the last man pleads for mercy, and Soobin almost feels bad for the guy, I mean after all, he's only doing this to ruin their date, but really, it's because of that reason, that he feels no pity, _'Sacrifices have to be made, for the greater good'_ he thought, before ending the last man's life, he swiftly whisks away into the night, when he hears the scream of a woman, who sees the bodies, Soobin changes in an alley way, back to himself again, taking extra measures to change his outfit too, he smirks, walking past the crowd of people, who were gathering round the bodies, who had no clue, he was the one guilty.

The cause of the commotion sparked Yeonjun's attention, he turns to someone breathlessly running in, "There has been a murder, quickly call the police!" Yeonjun's eyes widen in horror, looking back at his boyfriend, who had just arrived back from the bathroom, hearing the news outbreak, "We need to leave, now, Yeonjun" both of them quickly grab their things and leave the restaurant, not before leaving money for the bill, because Yeonjun insisted that even if there was a murderer, he wasn't going to commit his own crimes. They leave the restaurant, holding hands, Yeonjun was clearly shaken and scared, Taehyun though, remained composed, as they both try to leave, but end up getting separated in the crowd, Yeonjun calls for Taehyun, scared, when a familiar figure takes his hand, pulling him from the crowd.

Choi Soobin, was now standing in front of him, with a face of concern, Yeonjun, clearly scared and confused, hugs onto him anyway, despite the warnings from his boyfriend, "S-Soobin! there was a m-murder, a-and Taehyun, I-I lost him in the crowd! I'm scared" Yeonjun let's out a weak sob. This is the part, that makes Soobin feel guilty, scaring Yeonjun, he wordlessly hugs him, petting his head, he never wants to hurt Yeonjun, but it's what must be done, to keep Yeonjun in arms length, he must scare him, right into his arms.

Soobin gives Yeonjun a gentle smile, "There, There, it's okay, Yeonjun, you're safe now, I'm here" in that moment, Yeonjun becomes a bit wary, remembering the words of his boyfriend, he nods wordlessly, and backs away from Soobin, Soobin frowns slightly, _'Dammit! that little brat must have said something to Yeonjun to make him wary of me, ugh, these nuisances are foiling my plans!'_ Soobin thought, he gives Yeonjun a concerned look, "Yeonjun-Hyung, do you not trust me? I'm sorry if I seem creepy, I'll respect your boundaries, but please, I'm not a danger to you, did Taehyun say something bad about me? I don't get that guy, he's always hugging you when I'm around, I feel like he's jealous of me, maybe he thinks I'll try to steal you or something? that's ridiculous, I think Taehyun might be possessive over you, Yeonjun, you should be careful around him, domestic stalking is a thing you know, maybe he's trying to get inside your head, so that the only person you'll trust is him?" Soobin said, with concern and worry.

Yeonjun looks at Soobin with a pout, confused and conflicted "But he's my boyfriend, Soobin, he wouldn't hurt me...", Soobin shakes his head and tuts a little, "Oh, Yeonjun, he's trying to gain your trust by making you fear other people, it's a common tactic in manipulation, you should put your guard up more around him, I bet when you are alone with him, he'll do bad things to you" Soobin replies, and then smiles "Now, let's take you back to your car, you should call your family too, you could get hurt, Yeonjun" Soobin says, as he takes Yeonjun back to his car, smiling at him kindly.

"Drive safe Yeonjun, there's a murderer on the loose, and I think BunBun is your boyfriend" Soobin leaves Yeonjun with that last conflicting sentence. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠ 
> 
> This Chapter contains assault, death, blood, and rape, if you want to skip the triggering scenes, I put bold text at the beginning and end of it, so you can just know when to skip.

Yeonjun lay in bed that night, he couldn't sleep. The thoughts were all jumbled up in his brain. What Soobin said really got to him, he didn't know what to think anymore. 

_'My boyfriend? Soobin thinks my boyfriend is a jealous psychopathic murderer?'_ the thought was truly absurd, it was almost comical really. 

Yeonjun was worried, he feels like the personas of the people he thought he knew were crumbling, and all he could do was watch. As the people around him, lie and hide the truth from him.

Yeonjun curls up in his blanket, trying to get a comfortable position before drifting into a slumber.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

_The Bell interrupted his thoughts, a bell that Yeonjun heard many times in his past, a distant memory that he could no longer remember clearly._

_He looked around, to the faceless students, who are now pouring into class, not that he didn't care enough to remember their faces, he just couldn't. He didn't understand why he couldn't remember them._

_The teacher, he presumed, starts talking, what she said, was muffled, he starts hearing the sound of static like ringing, what people said were no good either, why couldn't he remember this day in particular? Why dream of today? Why this day?._

_Yeonjun observed the room more, one thing stood out from the rest, there was one person with a face, Choi Soobin, why him? Why was he important in this cause of events? Who is he really?._

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

_He watched as the distant clock ticked, the numbers blury, he had no concept of time here, and what memory he was really reliving, the school bell rang again, it was fainter this time, he would have missed it if he didn't concentrate._

_He watched the students get up, and do what they did in the memory, and Yeonjun, felt his body move on it's own, like a movie was playing and he was watching from his point of view._

_He looked at Soobin again, he couldn't figure him out at all. Yeonjun turned away again, and his body moved, walking towards a group of people he assumed were his friends, he couldn't remember them for the life of him, it was frustrating._

_Why was this day important?_

_Who is Soobin in all of this?_

_Why can't I remember anything?_

_The thoughts he had, were cut off, by a single conversation, he could hear clearly._

_"Choi Yeonjun, come with us, the teacher wants to see you" Someone said._

_"Alright", he found himself answering._

_Then they walked to a place that Yeonjun couldn't remember._

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

_**He looks at the people in front of him** , trying to remember any distinct feature, but he remembers nothing, absolutely nothing. _

_They start yelling at him, and Yeonjun can't make out what they are saying, the sound of white noise gets louder, Yeonjun couldn't understand why._

_They start to beat him up, he could remember the pain, and the distinct feeling of burning with each hit, and the feeling of suffocation as they shoved his head into a dirty puddle, he couldn't fathom why this was happening. As they did cruel unspeakable things to his body._

_Pleasuring themselves and hurting him, he could still feel the pain and marks they had left on him. He felt filthy, and disgusting, he hated this feeling._

_One of them kissed him, he hated it greatly, it disgusted him, and he could feel another touch him in a way he didn't want at all, he hated it so much, and felt tears pour out of his eyes._

_"Why are you doing this?" his body asked, weakly, on auto pilot._

_"Because of your dad, my dad has a life sentence!" The voice said, and he felt more pain._

_"But, if that happened, maybe he deserved it? My dad wouldn't arrest an innocent man" Yeonjun said._

_"My dad was innocent! So I'm going to show your shitty dad what it's like when your family gets hurt!" they then gagged him with his tie, and continued to rape and toy with him, Yeonjun started to bleed from all the abuse his body was taking._

_Yeonjun cries and pleads for mercy, but the bullies had enough of his crying, and they pushed him into the pool, but not before tying weights to him, so he'd sink faster._

_Yeonjun could feel himself drowning, not only in water, but sorrow, this must've been the emotions he felt then, he closed his eyes, he was almost ready to give up, and let himself be consumed by the water. He then heard a high pitched like scream, that snapped him out of his sorrows, it was distant, he tried to make out what was happening about water, but he could only see another figure arrive._

_Then the bloody bodies of his attackers fall into the pool, Yeonjun watches as the blood and water mix together, he could feel the warmth from the blood too, it was almost beautiful, in a cruel way._

_**Yeonjun felt himself being pulled out of the water,** and he could finally breathe, his body gasped for air, and he looked at his saviour, they were wearing a mask, the only thing he could see were the eyes, his warm brown eyes met with dark like cold ones._

_They were so familiar to him, he couldn't and understand why._

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Yeonjun shot up, panting, the memory of his recent dreams starting to fade already, he tries to collect his thoughts, when he looks up, and meets the same eyes from his dream. 

The figure was frozen, possibly from shock, Yeonjun was speechless, he couldn't say anything, but one thing, he managed to choke out. 

"BunBun?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠️
> 
> this chapter contains sensitive topics, such as kidnapping, and physical torture and abuse, viewer discretion is advised.

Soobin was shocked, he never would have expected him to wake up, Yeonjun wasn't supposed to wake up!. Soobin was doing his normal routine, checking in on Yeonjun, like he did every night. He noticed how restless Yeonjun was, and that he was having a nightmare, so Soobin decided to comfort his love, by petting him, and trying to comfort him, without Yeonjun ever knowing he was there. He had gotten careless though, and now look where he was, standing at the end of Yeonjun's bed, with Yeonjun staring at him, eyes wide, Soobin, stilled, he had to think, he couldn't continue being this reckless, but he couldn't help it, Yeonjun brought it out in him.

He then gets an idea and smirks, shaking his head, taking off the mask, "Did I scare you? sorry about that, Yeonjun, I was going to play a prank on you, but then I saw you were having nightmares, so I decided to comfort you instead" Soobin offers him a comforting smile, Yeonjun, looks at him, slightly relaxing, but his guard still up, "How did you get inside my room, Soobin? and your prank isn't very funny, it's scary you know, especially with what happened earlier", Soobin points to his window, "You left your window open, Yeonjun-Hyung, wide open too! you do realise leaving it open could get you hurt, you know? you're lucky it was me, and not some murderer" Soobin chuckles, causing Yeonjun to lighten up a bit too, "Yeah, I thought you were really BunBun for a minute, but that's impossible, you're so sweet! you'd never hurt a fly!", Soobin was thankful Yeonjun was so easily manipulated.

"Um....Soobin, about what you said earlier today, were you, serious?" Yeonjun looks up at him, Soobin glances back, thinking for a moment, "What I said? about Taehyun, right? hm, yes, I honestly think he's dangerous, Yeonjun" Soobin gives him a sad smile, even though he was far from sad, Yeonjun pouts and looks down, "But I don't get it, Taehyun is a really sweet guy, I love him, and he loves me too", Soobin puts a hand on Yeonjun's shoulder, sighing, "Yeonjun, he's clearly obsessed with you, he's driving everyone away from you, he's trying to stop us from being friends, and he's convincing you that I'm dangerous, when really, I just want to be your friend" Soobin shows a shy smile, though his motives were really much more.

"I want to be your friend too, Soobinnie.. I wish Taehyun would understand... you're not a bad guy at all!" Yeonjun replies, and it hurts Soobin that he just wants to be friends, but it's progress. "Mh, Maybe you should confront him about it, tomorrow? I'd also like to know why he's tarnishing my name" Soobin said with a fake pout. "Right! okay, thank you for coming here, Soobin, I'm actually relieved that it was you, the truth is, I had a dream, and you were in it, I can't really remember much of it anymore...but I was in a pool, and someone saved me from these bullies, everyone was faceless, everyone, but you" Yeonjun said, Soobin looks at him, almost losing his composure, he clears his throat, "Maybe it's because I'm the person of your recent memories?" Yeonjun thinks for a moment, "Mh, yeah, maybe" Yeonjun lays back and drifts off to sleep. Soobin stares at him, petting his head, why would Yeonjun be remembering that now?.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

It was now the next day, and Soobin was anticipating a crack in Yeonjun's relationship with Taehyun, he was outside the empty classroom, where Yeonjun was with Taehyun, he stands quietly, listening. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Jjuni? did you get home okay last night? we got separated, and I was worried you got hurt" Taehyun said, Yeonjun hums, "I did, what about you? were you okay?" Taehyun nods in response, "Yeah, I called a cab, I somehow ended up on the other side of town because of all the commotion, I'm sorry we got separated though, you were really scared", Yeonjun shakes his head, "No, I wasn't alone...", Taehyun looks at him, confused, "what do you mean?".

"Soobin was there...he said he was passing by.." Yeonjun said, Taehyun, frowned, "Yeonjun, you said you'd stay away from him! he's bad news, Honey, he always shows up when bad things happen! there was a murder and he was there?! how convenient", Yeonjun pouts, "But you weren't there either, Taehyun! you went to the bathroom while it was all going down!" Taehyun folds his arms, "What are you insinuating Yeonjun? are you suggesting that I'm a murderer? have you lost your mind?!" Yeonjun clenches his fist, "I don't know! but you keep trying to stop Soobin from becoming my friend! he thinks your obsessed with me, and that you're a domestic stalker!" Taehyun let's out a laugh, "Are you serious, Yeonjun? you believed him? this is all HIS doing, he's the one getting inside your head, Yeonjun, you're so naive! he's manipulating you!" Yeonjun frowns, "He said that you are manipulating me too, making me think that to get to me! how do I know I can believe you, Tae?" Taehyun looks at him, "Because I'm your boyfriend, Yeonjun, and you're letting someone you just met get between us..".

"I-I'm sorry- I'm just scared...and confused, I don't know what to feel- this murder- it's messing with my head...and it doesn't help with the fact I couldn't sleep well either- Soobin even tried to cheer me up by playing a prank on me last night-" Taehyun was fuming, "He was in your room?! how did he get in? what did he DO, Yeonjun?" Taehyun asks, Yeonjun thinks back, recalling, "He came through the window, but that's just because I left it open! and- he pretended to be BunBun to prank me-" "WHAT!? Yeonjun- you need to really talk to your dad- that guy, he's insane! no normal person would come through your window and pretend to be a murderer, Yeonjun!" Taehyun tries to shake sense into his boyfriend.

"B-But he was just trying to comfort me- Tae! I was scared, and alone! and the nightmares with him weren't helping either-" Taehyun interrupts him, "You were having nightmares about him too? Yeonjun- please, tell me about what happened" Taehyun pleads for his boyfriend to tell him, his worry was growing strong, "Well, they weren't directly about him, but he was involved, I feel like my dream- wasn't a dream, but a memory...a memory that I can't remember...for some reason..." Yeonjun proceeds to tell Taehyun about his dream, Taehyun comforts him as he talks. 

"Do you remember the date, was there a calendar?" Taehyun asked, Yeonjun concentrates hard, "I can...only make out a day...it's the 12th..." Yeonjun answered, Taehyun thinks back, "Weren't you also hospitalised on the 12th of April 5 years back?" Taehyun asked, "Yeah....I was....nobody really told me anything...I lost a chunk of what happened to me....Jimin said that a boyfriend broke my heart, and that's why they were so protective....why would they lie to me? and who was it that saved me?" Yeonjun asked, to nobody in particular, "They did it to protect you....and as to whom saved you...I think I have a clear idea... it's obvious, isn't it? the only person with a face, was Choi Soobin, Yeonjun" Yeonjun pouts, "But Taehyun, Soobin isn't a murderer, he's a good person!" Taehyun rolls his eyes, "Not this again, Yeonjun! it's clear that man isn't stable, so why don't you just trust me and-" Taehyun was cut off, by Yeonjun falling to the ground, he looks around, then sees Soobin, he tries to run, but Soobin holds a chloroform handkerchief to his face, "You! You won't get away with this you fucking murderer-" But Taehyun couldn't finish his sentence, as he passes out, Soobin then puts his hood up, "That's enough of you, brat, I'm going to finally get rid of you once and for all" Soobin said, before shoving him in a music case trunk, he then delicately picks Yeonjun up, smiling, he puts the trunk on his back, like a bag, since it had straps to carry it, he then leaves the class room.

It was dark out, most of the people doing their night classes, so it wasn't a bother getting from the classroom to his car, where he shoves music case in his car trunk, and then takes Yeonjun to the back seat, strapping him in, because safety first. Soobin then starts driving away. He didn't think he'd have to take such drastic measures this soon, but he had to break their relationship fast, he droves for hours, finally getting to the location, it was far out from the city, in the forest, he stops at a log cabin, he gets out, grabbing the music case, carelessly tossing it into a closet, then he locks it, he didn't have a minute to spare, he grabs Yeonjun, and carefully takes him down to the hidden basement, and ties him up, it killed him to do this, but he had to, he then gagged him, and did the same for himself, making it look like, he was also a victim of kidnapping.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Yeonjun awoke, scared, and helpless, he lets out a sob, trying to escape the ropes that hold him, he looks up, seeing Soobin, who was also scared, trying to get free, he looks up, seeing Yeonjun waking, "Y-Yeonjun! you're awake, I'm so glad- it's Taehyun! he went crazy! he literally knocked you o-out! and then he threw me in his trunk, and drove somewhere, we were in the car for what felt like h-hours! that guy, he's insane!" Soobin let's out a weak sob, easily convincing Yeonjun that he was scared to, Yeonjun sits up, doing his best to move closer to him, despite how terrified he was, Yeonjun looks at Soobin with a strained smile, and nuzzles his side, because he couldn't hug him, "I-It's okay, Soobinnie, we can get through this together", Soobin felt bad for him, Yeonjun was comforting him, even though he had no fear at all, Soobin then nods his head, comforting Yeonjun too.

"I'm going to try to get us out of here, Yeonjun, then we can finally get Taehyun arrested, so you can get rid of that guy, see, I told you he was dangerous" Soobin said, Yeonjun looks down, sobbing, "I can't believe my boyfriend is a stalker and a murderer" Yeonjun said, Soobin felt pity for him, really, he did, but this was the only thing that could be done, the only way for him to get his love, then they could finally be together, Soobin almost laughs at the pleasing thought, but he held back, he didn't want to go psychotic in front of his beloved Yeonjun.

He couldn't help it though, he felt a rush when Taehyun squirmed in his grip, trying to break free, he'd had to torture him later, when Yeonjun was asleep, oh how fun that will be, Soobin looks away and smirks. Yeonjun looks down, utterly petrified, he was trying to make sense of the situation, he was kidnapped by his boyfriend, with his soon to be friend Soobin, who is boyfriend was jealous of, oh why did he have to pick Soobin as his project partner, this all wouldn't have happened if he didn't make that descision.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

By now, hours have gone by, Yeonjun was shivering in his sleep, Soobin undid his ropes, and sighs, pulling out a blanket and putting it over his angel, smiling when Yeonjun calmed down, but it almost disappears with the look on Yeonjun's face, it was so broken, tear streaks were visible, and his eyes were red from puffiness, he'd have to find a way to boost Yeonjun's moral, otherwise Yeonjun might not recover fast enough, Soobin gets up, going back up above ground again, he opens the closet, then the trunk, where Taehyun was, weak and sore, from laying there for hours, Soobin stares at him coldly, grabbing him, and dragging him out the trunk, tying him up. "If only you weren't Yeonjun's boyfriend, you would have probably been a good ally to me, you know, if you leave now, and run while you can, I won't hurt you, you can run away, and move to a different country, too bad you can't come back to Korea though, you'll be a wanted criminal, maybe move somewhere quiet, where nobody can find you, like the Antarctic" Soobin smirks.

Taehyun only spits in his face, glaring at him, "Like hell I'd ever leave Yeonjun behind, with a psychopath like you, I'll protect him, I'll prove my innocence, and you'll go to prison forever, BunBun" Soobin frowns, wiping the spit away, "You think you're so clever, huh? then predict this!" Soobin punches Taehyun in the stomach, and Taehyun hold back the pain, grunting, "I-I'll never fall, no matter what you do to me, I'll get through this and you'll be the one who loses" he looks at Soobin with fire in his eyes, a strong determination that he had, Soobin frowned, _'Breaking this one is going to be harder than I anticipated'_ Soobin thought.

Soobin continued to torture Taehyun, for an hour more, once he was satisfied for that day, he gets some bland, tasteless food, and tosses it to the floor beside him, "Eat it like the pig you are" Soobin spits his words out like venom, then he turns away, using paint, to put bruises on himself, he had to make it look like he was the true victim after all, he obviously didn't leave a mark on Taehyun, he wasn't that stupid, he watches as Taehyun reluctantly eats his food, a wise decision really, he knows that this could be his only meal for weeks, Soobin smirked at the thought, having power over even when someone ate was thrilling to him, he frowns, picking Taehyun up, and dragging him back into the closet once he was done, "I have to go now, I was kidnapped by you after all~ also, don't even think about screaming for Yeonjun, the basement is soundproof~" Soobin mocks a sweet tone, before slamming the door shut, he then grabs some of the food from before and goes back down the basement, he ties himself up again, he really didn't want to give this food to Yeonjun, but this was to make Kang Taehyun look bad.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

About 10 minutes after Soobin arrived into the basement, Yeonjun awoke, his stomach rumbling, he felt hungry, he looks down at the blanket in confusion, Soobin, looks at him "Oh, you're awake, I found that blanket and put it on you, but Taehyun saw it and he gave me a beating for it, but look, there is food! I know it's not the best, but we must eat to gain our strength" Soobin said, Yeonjun nodded, he weekly bent down, and tried eating the food the best he could, Soobin had to hold himself back from untying the ropes and just giving Yeonjun something better than that cheap crap, Yeonjun deserved better, and Soobin was determined to give it to him, but he had to make sure that Yeonjun didn't love Taehyun anymore.

Yeonjun sits back up again, and crawls to Soobin, he was so close, Soobin almost lost his composure, as Yeonjun examines his 'wounds', Yeonjun pouts, and let's out a weak sob,"This is all my fault...why did I have to be so naive? now you're hurt, because of me..." Soobin gasps, and shakes his head, "No way! this ISN'T your fault Yeonjun! you're innocent! it's TAEHYUN who's guilty! he did this! he kidnapped us...this is in no way your fault, Yeonjun, I'm going to get us out of here, and I'm going to save you" Soobin looks at him, with determination, Yeonjun whimpers slightly, looking at him, with gentle eyes, "S-Soobin...", _'Woah, he never gave me that look before...'_ Soobin thought, he leans closer to Yeonjun, Yeonjun does the same, his eyes closing, their lips touch, it was gentle, innocent and sweet, you would think it was romantic if they weren't in this kind of situation, they pull away after only a few seconds, Soobin wished for more, but he knew this was as best as he'll get for now. Yeonjun was blushing, hiding his face.

_'Once this is all over, we'll be together forever, my love~'_


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since the disappearance of Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin and Kang Taehyun. Yeonjun's family was left in utter devastation, once their beloved son did not return home as they all expected him to, they were also surprised to hear that 2 other College students disappeared the same time as Yeonjun, one being his boyfriend.

Kai and Beomgyu took the news hard, Kai cried for 2 days straight, knowing both his best friends were missing. Beomgyu tried to stay strong for his younger friend, but behind closed doors, he was hurting just as bad. They made missing posters and put them around the campus of their college, in hopes that someone would be able to offer them help, but sadly no luck.

Jae-Suk did not rest for the first 3 nights, he couldn't rest, he was desperate to find his son, he was doing everything in his power to find his son, he was a Detective dammit! This was his profession, why was it so difficult now?.

A knock interrupts Jae-Suk's thoughts, Jimin enters the room, Jimin was a mess, losing Yeonjun had taken a huge toll on him, he held a cup of what smelled like coffee, giving it to the elder. "I thought you could need this...", said Jimin, Jae-Suk hums in response, taking a sip, "Any luck...?" Jimin asked in a small voice.

"No, there is no leads so far to anything, his last known location was when a student saw him and his boyfriend, Kang Taehyun go to an empty classroom" Jae-Suk said, "Do you think Taehyun kidnapped him?" Jimin asked, Jae-Suk frowns, "It doesn't make any sense though, why would Kang Taehyun need to do that? Why would he want to?"

"Maybe they got into a fight? And it escalated from there?" Jimin suggested, but Jae-Suk shakes his head, "Kang Taehyun doesn’t seem like the type of person to let himself do that, especially to someone he cares about" Jae-Suk said, Jimin nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we're missing a piece of the puzzle" Jimin said, Jae-Suk looks at him, confused, "What do you mean by that, Jimin?". "What I mean is, what if Kang Taehyun wasn't the only person there with Yeonjun? There was someone else, who also disappeared the same day, Choi Soobin, now why would Kang Taehyun kidnap him? It's all a bit suspicious, don't you think?" Jimin said, Jae-Suk nods, agreeing with his step-son.

Jae-Suk's work phone rings, and his eyes widen, "What's the matter, dad?" Jimin asked, confused, "We have someone who was a witness..".

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Jeon Jungkook sat in the small interview room, looking around, he was startled when Choi Jae-Suk opened the door, he stood up and shook the guys hand, "Hello Mr Choi, I'm Jeon Jungkook" he greeted before sitting back down, Jae-Suk skims through the file about the man in front of him.

"So, Jeon Jungkook, you said you were a witness? Is there anything you can inform me on about the disappearance of my son? any information is appreciated, I just need a solid lead" Jae-Suk said.

Jungkook nods, and takes that as a sign to start talking, "It was around 7pm, and I was finishing up my night classes, I was walking down the hall, when I noticed a guy standing outside the classroom, I didn't really think much of it at first, but he was acting super out of it, I don't know why, but something was telling me to hide, so I did, I hid behind an art sculpture, and saw the guy enter the classroom, when he came out, he was carrying your son, I honestly thought he was just carrying a sleeping friend or something, he also had this weird trunk on his back, it was big enough to fit a person inside".

Jae-Suk let's out a small sigh at the information he was just given, "wow... Um, can you describe what the person looked like?" Jae-Suk asked, "Dark hair, it was short and styled, when he smirked, I saw dimples I think? His most distinct feature was his eyes, they were black, like coal, they were harsh, they held no light in them, the guy was really tall, handsome too" Jungkook informed, Jae-Suk felt his blood boil, "Choi Soobin".

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Soobin had continued his routine of insanity, he pretended to be abused, and when Yeonjun slept, he was the real hunter, he'd torture Taehyun, trying to break his spirit, humiliate him and tear him down, all while convincing Yeonjun that Taehyun was terrible, and that they should escape together, his plan was coming along perfectly, tonight was the night that they'd make their 'escape'.

Soobin waited until night fall, he then nudges Yeonjun, waking him, Yeonjun looks at Soobin, tired and sore from being forced to sleep on the hard ground. "Yeonjunnie, I have an escape plan, and we're going to leave this place, now, I've been secretly working my ropes undone, and I finally was able to do it, I then drugged Taehyun so that he won't wake up until we're gone, but we only have a while until he tries to get you back" Soobin lied.

Yeonjun looks at Soobin, his feelings, conflicted, he was scared, but he nods, watching Soobin untie his own ropes before working on his. He waits quietly until Soobin had finished, once he was free, he rubs his wrists, that were still in pain, Soobin then gently takes his hand, smiling "Let's go", Soobin lead them out of the basement, and heads for the door, when Yeonjun stops in his tracks, Soobin was feeling frustrated, he had no time for this!.

"Soobin... Why do I hear sobbing?" Yeonjun looks at him confused, "Uh, I think Taehyun left the TV on" Soobin said some random excuse to get Yeonjun to drop it, but Yeonjun was persistent, "It... Sounds like Taehyun..." Yeonjun turned to where the sobs were coming from, and heads towards the closet, Soobin's plan was falling apart! Soobin's grip on Yeonjun's hand tightened in anger, Yeonjun let's out a pained yelp "S-Soobin! Stop, you're hurting me" Soobin quickly let's Yeonjun go, "I'm so sorry, Yeonjun! Please forgive me!" Soobin pleads, hating the thought of Yeonjun hating him.

"It's okay..." Yeonjun mumbled, confused, Soobin has never acted this way before. The sobs had stopped once Yeonjun yelped, and soon Yeonjun forgot about them, and he was completely oblivious to what was going to happen to him, as he entered the car with his stalker.

Taehyun calls out to Yeonjun, but it was no good, he couldn't hear him, Taehyun looks at the ground sadly, he failed, he was going to save Yeonjun, but he failed his job and now Yeonjun would disappear forever! Taehyun frowned, there was no way that psycho was stealing his man! _'Come on! Think Taehyun! you're smart! I know we can find a way out of this!'_ Taehyun though, he then looks around for something sharp, he notices a pocket knife sticking out a jacket, _'Stupid criminal, of course he'd have this stuff lying around'_ he thought, before he careful takes it out with his mouth and positions it in a certain way. Taehyun with his back turned, uses the knife to carefully cut the ropes.

Taehyun, now free, uses the knife to unscrew the door hinges and the door falls down, once it was down, Taehyun weakly walks out of the room, he was very tired, and weak, but he had to keep going, but before he did, he looks for his phone and turns it on, now the police can actually track them. 

He goes outside, the car was gone, but he notices a motorbike out near the back, huh, that's convenient. He quickly puts the helmet on and drives off, he figures that Soobin is going to leave Korea with Yeonjun, whether Yeonjun was willing or not, the guy sounded desperate and agitated before, he's probably grasping at straws now.

_'It's okay Yeonjun, I'm coming to save you'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠
> 
> This Chapter contains smut

They had been driving for hours, Yeonjun looks out of the window, he didn't recognise where they were at all, he looked back at Soobin, who had a tight grip on the steering wheel, he seemed frustrated. 

Soobin continues driving, until he finds a motel, he parks the car in the parking lot and turns to Yeonjun, "I think it might be best if we rest up for tonight, especially from eating cheap crap for a week" Soobin said, and Yeonjun nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face, Soobin was glad he still could smile, he was worried that Yeonjun had been tainted.

Soobin gets the room key, from the tired underpaid staff, and goes to Yeonjun, he said, "Let's go", before they both go off to their room. It was small and cramped in the room, Soobin got the most affordable one after all, the room only had one bed too. "I'm going to get ready for bed" Yeonjun said, before heading into the bathroom.

Yeonjun still seemed a little tense and guarded, it was understandable, but Soobin wanted to raise his spirits, he didn't want his Yeonjun to be broken, he smirks getting an idea, he would make himself the only one for Yeonjun once and for all. 

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

It was past midnight and all that could be heard in the room was the ticking sound of the clock on the wall, and Yeonjun's soft breaths as he slumbered. Slowly, Soobin sits up, and leans closer to Yeonjun, nudging him gently, "Yeonjunnie, are you awake?", he gets a soft hum in response, and Yeonjun turns over, facing him with his signature smile, the smile that Soobin loved.

"Yeonjun, I know that we haven't known each other long, but I think that I have fallen for you" Soobin starts to lean closer to the older man, and he slowly kisses him, this caught Yeonjun by surprise, he almost started to give in, but he pulls away from the kiss.

Yeonjun had a sad look on his face, as he looked at Soobin, "I'm sorry, Soobin, that kiss before, I was confused and scared, I didn't mean to make you think there was something that wasn't true, plus I'm still confused about Taehyun.."Yeonjun rejected Soobin, Soobin felt so dumb, _'dammit! You're such an idiot! You confessed too early!'_ he thought, but still, he had to at least get something out of it.

Soobin gives Yeonjun a sad smile, "I understand Yeonjun-hyung, but, at least let me pleasure, you deserve to be worshipped and praised, especially from what happened before, you deserve a break, from over protective families and murderers" Soobin leans closer, Yeonjun found it hard to say no to the taller male.

"But...I don't want to make you feel like I'm just using you" Yeonjun replies innocently, and Soobin shakes his head, "No, I want to please you, Hyung, I insist" Soobin said in confidence, Yeonjun swallows nervously, "Well.. If you insist", and with that, Soobin flashes a charming smile and catches Yeonjun's lips in a kiss again, Yeonjun found that it was hard to refuse Soobin.

They both pull apart, panting from the lack of oxygen, Soobin wasted no time, kissing down Yeonjun's neck, licking the sensitive skin, and leaving hickeys on his shoulders and collarbone, Yeonjun shivered at the new sensation. Soobin then started to unbutton the elders shirt, watching as it slips down one of Yeonjun's broad shoulders, he looked extremely erotic, Soobin then kissed down his chest, to his toned stomach, Yeonjun giggles slightly, feeling ticklish there.

Soobin smirks, and licks one of Yeonjun's nipples, the older male squirms slightly, as Soobin toys with his sensitive nipples. Soon enough, Soobin pulled away, and strips the rest of Yeonjun, leaving him in his underwear, Yeonjun felt a bit embarrassed being the only naked one. 

Yeonjun bites his lip, when Soobin places his head between his legs, and he squirms, when the taller male strokes his thighs, kissing the inside of them, and leaving hickeys on them. Yeonjun calms down finally, when Soobin sits up, but it didn't last long, when Soobin slipped a big hand into his underwear, Soobin stroked his hard member, and he he moaned quietly, enjoying the sensation. Yeonjun could feel Soobin's hard on press against his leg, and he gained a bit of confidence knowing he was the cause. 

Soobin continued to tease Yeonjun, before pulling away, he smirked when Yeonjun whines from losing his touch. Soobin scavenges through his bag, taking out lube and a condom, "I bought this a while back, lucky I did" Soobin said, before pouring some lube onto his fingers, warming it up with the heat of his hand. He then removes Yeonjun's underwear, and looks at him, "Are you ready?" Soobin asked, Yeonjun gave him a nod in response.

With that, Soobin's finger slowly circles the rim of Yeonjun's entrance, teasing him, before slowly pushing a finger in, Yeonjun takes in a sharp breath, trying to get used to new foreign intrusion, it was a weird feeling, but definitely not bad. 

Soobin waits for a few minutes, until Yeonjun adjusted, before adding a second finger slowly, and once Yeonjun seemed comfortable, he started thrusting his fingers, in a scissoring motion, stretching him out. Soon enough, Soobin was three fingers deep inside Yeonjun, and Yeonjun was a drooling mess under him, Soobin thought that he was the most beautiful man ever.

Yeonjun whimpers when Soobin removed his fingers, feeling too empty, he tried seducing him with his dirty talk, and it was definitely working, Soobin was on edge, as he stripped down, he tears open the foil of the condom, before rolling it on, he then lubes his member up. Soobin positioned himself between Yeonjun's legs, missionary style, they both let out a sigh, when Soobin slowly entered Yeonjun's tight heat.

After a few minutes of waiting, Yeonjun begs Soobin to move, and who is he to deny Yeonjun? Slowly, he pulls out, before slamming back in again, Yeonjun moans at the action, and Soobin repeats this action over and over again, speeding up slowly. Soon enough, the once quiet room, was now filled with the sound of slapping and Yeonjun's moans, it was absolutely sinful.

"S-Soobin-ah, harder!" Yeonjun groans, and Soobin complies with his wishes, Yeonjun grasps his member and strokes it, in a desperately fast pace, he felt all his stress and worries get pounder away as Soobin pounded him, stress from his overbearing family, from school and friends, from psychopathic murderer boyfriends, now it was just him and Soobin, and Soobin made him feel good, he deserved this.

Yeonjun's pace began to fall slower, as he let out a final cry, before shooting his load between them, Soobin wasn't far off either, it only took a few more thrusts, before he shoots his load inside the condom. After a few minutes, Soobin pulled out, tying the condom up and throwing it in the trash, they both lay down, tired and sore. Yeonjun smiles at Soobin, "Thank you for tonight, Soobin, I really needed that" Yeonjun said, "Anytime, Yeonjun" and with that, they both drift off to sleep.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Taehyun was tired from driving, and had no choice but to stop at a small diner, he was hungry and weak, he had to eat and rest if he was going to save Yeonjun, he ordered a caramel latte and the house special, he was going to need a lot of strength for his journey. 

Taehyun felt 10x better after having a proper meal, he was getting ready to leave, when two familiar people entered the diner.

"Choi Jae-Suk? Park Jimin?". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately, it was my birthday today 🎂🎊
> 
> I felt like there wasn't enough Bottom Yeonjun content, so I did the sin work for the nasty sinners out there. This Chapter was basically just filler, and fun since it was my birthday. 
> 
> Bottom Yeonjunners:there is no content, we're starving 😔
> 
> Me:No, No, Not today


	9. Chapter 9

The 3 men sat in silence, for a few minutes, but it felt like forever, Jae-Suk, was trying to piece everything together, having Taehyun here, was a huge help.

"And, you were brutally abused by Choi Soobin? He locked you in a closet and starved you?" Jae-Suk asked, Taehyun, nodded. "Yes, and he locked himself and Yeonjun in the basement, he was pretending to be a kidnapping victim, and frame me as the wrong one in Yeonjun's eyes".

Jimin held onto his head, shaking at the news, "W-what the actual fuck? That fucking psychopathic bastard has my brother as his hostage, and my poor brother is oblivious to this fact?" he hit the table in frustration.

Jae-Suk sighs, and thinks for a moment, "I can bet you, he's going to try to leave Korea with Yeonjun", Jae-Suk said, "But, then Yeonjun will know his true colours?" Jimin replied, confused. Taehyun shakes his head, "I agree with Mr Choi...Soobin was definitely desperate...his actions are getting sloppy, and he's not considering that fact as a possibility, in his eyes, Yeonjun is his, whether he's willing or not".

Jimin growls, "When I get my hands on him, he will wish that he turned himself in! I'll kill him", Taehyun nods, a dark look in his eye, "He not only ruined my relationship, but he manipulated Yeonjun, it's completely unforgivable".

Jae-Suk shakes his head, "calm down you two, we need to focus, Yeonjun is with a highly dangerous wanted criminal, this takes top priority, besides...I'm getting the first hit, he did kidnap my son after all" Jae-Suk smirks, and pays the bill, they all waste no time, quickly making way.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

The air in the car, was best described as tense, Yeonjun could sense something was extremely off, but he didn't pry, he didn't want to ask if Soobin would get upset by it. 

They have been on the road, for about a day and a half, Soobin was definitely tired, Yeonjun offered to drive, to let him rest, but Soobin would just turn him down. 

Yeonjun felt a bit insecure, because of the mood change of Soobin, he was scared he actually didn't enjoy what they did together, and didn't want to say anything.

When Yeonjun tried turning on his phone, Soobin shouted at him, stating that, _'Taehyun will be able to track us if you turn it on!'_ , to which Yeonjun sighed disappointedly, he had no idea where they were, how long it'd take for them to get home, and why he couldn't recognise the places they were passing through, _'How far out did Taehyun drive us? this doesn't make sense...Taehyun hates driving long distances... Well duh, he's a killer, he was probably lying to you'_ , Yeonjun tried reasoning with himself.

Somehow, Yeonjun couldn't shake off the unwanted feeling of doubt, after all, Taehyun was sincere, he could tell, the irritation in his eyes, when he was complaining about how he had to travel for 4 hours once. Yeonjun starts feeling sad, Taehyun was so kind, and honest, how could he be a killer, with those honest eyes?.

Yeonjun took a glance towards Soobin, his eyes.. They didn't seem as honest as they did before, were his eyes always dark as coal? even when the light catches, they held nothing inside, what happened to the scared boy from before? Why is Soobin so hard to figure out?.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

They stopped at a gas station, it was run down, but still, anything was better than being in that suffocating car. Yeonjun immediately got out, and stretched his legs, it felt good to use them after this long.

"I'm going to fill up the tank, I found some money in the glove compartment.. So" Soobin said, before he does Yeonjun excuses himself for the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, Yeonjun locks the door and sighs, washing his face and looking in the mirror, he felt as exhausted as he looked, he sighs again, he noticed himself do that a lot lately.

Upon returning to Soobin, who had finished paying for the tank of fuel, he turned to Soobin, who was still standing outside the car, waiting for his return. Yeonjun turned to Soobin, with an unreadable expression, "Soobin...are you okay? because you've been acting really weird.. was it because you didn't like what we did together, are you pitying me?" Yeonjun pouted.

Soobin frowned, "No, Yeonjun, how could you ever think that? I'm just still frustrated with Taehyun..." Soobin lies, lie after lie, it's a common thing now, Yeonjun looks at him, he didn't seem to convinced by that, "Then where are we going, Soobin? We've been driving for days! and we're still no where I'm familiar with" Yeonjun replies, for once, Soobin's lie didn't convince him.

_'Come on Soobin! You're losing him'_ , Soobin panicked, but it didn't show on his face, Soobin smiles, his smile always reassured Yeonjun, "Ah.. You were unconscious, but I felt like we were travelling for days, I estimate that we'll be there sometime tomorrow though! It's just because I'm going through a faster route, to get you home as soon as possible! Now.. Let's leave, Yeonjun" it felt more like a demand than a request. 

Yeonjun frowns, "But, Soobin, Taehyun hates driving long distance, and I just know he didn't lie! Maybe we're lost, I'll go ask for directions-" Yeonjun was about to go inside the shop, when a loud slam startles him, Soobin hit the top of the car, "GET IN THE CAR, YEONJUN!" Soobin practically screams at the poor elder, Yeonjun, kind of scared, complies, and they drive off, but somehow, he feels himself start to regret this decision.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Soobin grips the steering wheel, this is just fucking fantastic, he scared Yeonjun, he let a glimpse of his true self come out, when he has promised never to show Yeonjun, he was just... Getting desperate, and Yeonjun's questioning was making him more nervous, he fears that Yeonjun's trust in him is broken. 

When trust is broken, control over a person is weaker, and if Yeonjun starts seeing through his lies, he can't manipulate him anymore, he may just have to use force after all, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, it's the last thing he can do! he just hopes Yeonjun will become himself again, then they can finally be rid of this terrible place. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Soobin gets caught. Sorry not sorry.

They had been driving for what seemed like days, and Yeonjun didn't know what to do. He felt like they were driving in circles, and Yeonjun felt like his mind was racing.

It was definitely hard being in the car with Soobin, the personality shift, from a shy sweetheart to someone tense and cold, were scarily fast. This wasn't Yeonjun's Soobin at all, he didn't know this man.

Then again, Yeonjun didn't really know Soobin at all, he thought he did, but then again, he thought he knew Taehyun. Now Yeonjun was confused, The one thing he was sure of, was that Soobin wasn't the person he said he is.

Yeonjun glanced over to the taller man, those eyes, they weren't honest eyes, they weren't the eyes of the Soobin he knew. They were cold, and soulless, yet, very familiar to him.

It hit Yeonjun, like a ton of bricks. The realization, he had an epiphany, right then and there. He's seen those eyes, time and time again. How could Yeonjun be so oblivious? To something that was right in front of him, all this time.

Those eyes. They were always watching him.

Those eyes. Were the eyes of a killer. His saviour way back when.

How could Yeonjun forget the eyes, of the person, who was always there, time and time again?.

Those eyes. Were the same eyes, as BunBun.

Soobin. Was. BunBun.

The revelation shook him to his core. His eyes wide in horror. There was not a single doubt in his mind, Soobin WAS BunBun, and that's what Taehyun was trying to warn him about- Taehyun! What happened to his boyfriend? And also, what's going to happen to him?.

Soobin looks over, towards the elder, with a puzzled look, "Is something wrong, Yeonjun?", Asked the younger male, just hearing his voice, made Yeonjun's stomach turn. "N-No..it's nothing, just, the realization of going home is sinking in" Yeonjun forced a chuckle, but deep d he knew, he wasn't going home.

He secretly turned his phone on, when Soobin was too busy concentrating on the road, he hoped, that his dad could track him down, he was scared, very scared, but he had to stay strong, he can't let Soobin know that he's conscious of him.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

The three men, were driving as fast as the speed limit would allow. When a little light showed up, on their tracker app. Jimin squealed at the revelation. "Dad! The tracker, it's on!" He declared. Jae-Suk looked over in shock, "This either means, Yeonjun figured Soobin out, or he did it without Soobin's knowledge".

Taehyun smiled a little, "Either way, we know his location now, and it's not even that far a head!" Jae-Suk nods, "We're not out of the woods yet though, I'll call in near by back up, I'm going to get them to block off all the roads, Soobin will have no place left to run".

Jimin grins, as he watches his father, pick up the radio, "Requesting back up, this is Officer Choi Jae-Suk, I'm requesting back up near the location I just sent, I need you to block off all roads, don't let Choi Soobin, the suspected, killer, BunBun go, he has a hostage, my son, and we don't know if he's armed, we suspect he's going to the airport, what ever you do, don't let him get on a flight". Jae-Suk said sternly.

He gets a reply back, from someone, telling him, that the nearest officers have departed and are blocking off the roads and airports, Jae-Suk bites his lip nervously, he hopes that it's not too late, and that his son is okay.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Soobin tries driving down the route he'd originally planned to take to the airport, but it was blocked off, by officers, it init shocked him, but he figured that the annoying cop father would have something up his sleeve.

Soobin takes a detour, one last route that probably hasn't been blocked off yet, if he was fast enough, he could make it, Yeonjun looks at Soobin in horror, who simply gave him an unsettling calm smile, as he drives up the road, too reckless, for someone driving up the side of a cliff.

Soobin growls, when the road was blocked off, by officers, he tried going back, and he was blocked off at every angle, well. Not every angle. If he can't have Yeonjun, no one can. Soobin pulls out a knife, and puts it to Yeonjun's neck, who trembled helplessly, Soobin leans over, and whispered to him.

"Let's get out of the car, Yeonjun" Soobin said. Yeonjun was forced to oblige, getting out the car, as Soobin followed, with the knife still on his neck, one wrong move, and he was dead.

Jae-Suk and the others arrive at the scene, Jae-Suk getting out of the car quickly, seeing his son held hostage, he glares at Soobin. "Choi Soobin, You're under arrest! Drop the knife, now!" Jae-Suk said sternly.

"Who brings a knife to a gun fight?" Jimin remarked, "I think that you underestimate what I can do with a sharp knife" Soobin replied, emotionlessly. Yeonjun let out a choked sob, "S-Soobin, please don't do this, you're being scary..why are you trying to hurt me? I thought we were friends.." Yeonjun whimpered.

"What do you mean, Yeonjun? I'm doing this for us! I love you! I must do this so we can be together!" He smiles madly. "I'll make you mine, I'm famous, Yeonjun".

"You're not famous, you're sick and you're- you're-" Yeonjun choked out, trying to get the words out.

"Go on, say it" Soobin dared, with a dark look in his eye.

"You're- BunBun!" Yeonjun yelled.

Soobin's expression, was that of anger, a rage, that was so strong, it was silent, a silent rage, that killed everything in it's path. Soobin was now a man, with nothing to lose, and that was the most dangerous of all.

He laughs, the laugh getting more manic as it goes on. "Yeonjun..what I'm about to do, is for the both of us..I love you, you know", Soobin strokes the older man's face, who shivers.

"This isn't love...you're obsessed", Yeonjun turns his head away. "It doesn't matter, I've already won..you're mine, Yeonjun, forever".

Soobin let's them both fall off the cliff together, Yeonjun feels his body get devoured by water, it's ironic..isn't it? The thing Soobin first saved him from, is now the way they both die..

Life is strange like that. Maybe it was all foreshadowing, maybe if Yeonjun were sharper, he would've seen this coming.

Yeonjun thinks back, and to all the regrets he had made in his life. He regrets not believing his boyfriend.. he regrets being so oblivious.. he regrets doing it with Soobin.. he regrets meeting Soobin.. God, if only he didn't say anything that day.

Then again, maybe it was a good thing, if this never happened, Soobin would never have been caught.. at least now, he won't hurt another person again.

Yeonjun wonders, if he did something differently, how it would turn out. Would he be Soobin's prisoner forever, if his dad didn't catch him in time? Well..it doesn't matter anymore.

Yeonjun closes his eyes, and let's go of his regrets. The water feels so nice on his skin.

They say that drowning is the most peaceful death.. as soon as you just give in and quit struggling, you die peacefully.

Yeonjun relaxes himself. He wonders what will happen..

If he just..

Let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you cry? Sorry not sorry, here's a tissue *gives out tissues*


	11. Chapter 11

_Yeonjun felt numb. Darkness was his vision. He could hear the sound of monitors in the near distance, and voices in the background._

_'Where am I?' the question lingered in his head. For some reason, he couldn't speak at all._

_He tried to move his body. Even the slightest of movement. He needed to move. He needs to know what happened to himself._

_Slowly, Yeonjun tried to wiggle his fingers, then his toes, trying to, wake himself up, From the deep slumber he's in._

_His body, shoots up, now conscious. He looks at himself, wires attached to him, what happened to him? A hospital? Huh._

_Oh._

_Now he remembers. His last memories were drowning. He still remembers the feeling of Choi Soobin clinging onto him, an iron grip. That was the hold, of someone desperate, to keep holding onto something._

_He sits up, and tears the wires off, standing up, he stumbles a bit. Feeling a bit light headed, he was in a coma after all. He leans onto the wall for support, as he leaves his room._

_As he stumbles down the hall, doctors and nurses look at him, like he was a ghost, they were shocked, well, they didn't expect for him to wake up so suddenly._

_How much has changed? How long has it been? He had so many questions, And no answers. He stumbled a little, and was caught by a handsome man, with plump lips and a gentle smile._

"Ah, Choi Yeonjun, finally, we've been waiting for your return, I'm Doctor Kim Seokjin".

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

2 years. 

He's been in a coma for 2 fucking years.

It was a lot of information to take in. He had been out cold for 2 years, how was his family? How was his friends? If he survived, what happened to Soobin?.

Seokjin, the handsome doctor, laughs a bit, at the look on Yeonjun's face, he could tell exactly what he wanted to ask, without him saying anything.

"I called your brother as soon as I heard you woke up, Jimin was so shocked that he almost punched Taehyung" Jin shakes his head at the silly image.

"Taehyun? Kang Taehyun?" He asked in confusion. Seokjin looks at him, right, coma. "Ah, no, Kim Taehyung.. His boyfriend".

"What?!" Yeonjun fell out of his chair, his over protective big brother has a boyfriend, it was so hard to imagine.

He felt the presence of more people in the room, Yeonjun looks up. 

"You'll catch a cold sitting on the cold ground like that", the voice of his brother, familiar, yet so distant, it scared him.

Jimin had a sad smile on his face, the look you'd give a caged animal, who had no idea what was going on.

"Is that how you greet your now conscious brother?" Yeonjun replies with a bit of sass, before standing up.

He saw a few other people with Jimin, suddenly Yeonjun felt a bit self-conscious. A man beside Jimin huffs and gives a cute pout, "Jiminie, aren't you going to introduce us?" the man whined.

Jimin laughs, "Oh, right, there are probably some new faces, well.. Yeonjun, these are my friends.. And this is Taehyung.. My boyfriend" Jimin introduced them.

Taehyung gives Yeonjun a boxy smile, gently shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the other man that my boyfriend gushes about" Taehyung smirks when Jimin blushes.

"Yeah, he always was an overprotective brother" Yeonjun laughs, he thinks they'll both get along, at the expense of Jimin.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

Yeonjun got to meet all of Jimin's friends. First, there was Namjoon and Yoongi, Yeonjun has actually heard of them before, but has never met them until now, they met Jimin in a study group, and have been friends since.

Next, was Hoseok, he was in Jimin's Dance class, Jimin took up dancing again, when he went into a coma, he said that when he danced, he felt close to him, since they were both lovers of dance.

Next, was Jungkook, Yeonjun was surprised to hear that he was a witness that day, and he was forever grateful That Jungkook said something, he wouldn't know what would happen, if his father never showed up that day. 

Jimin met Jin and Taehyung through Jungkook, they were his roommates, and being friends with Jimin, they all just naturally became friends, Taehyung confessed first, and they've been dating back for about a year.

Yeonjun tries to wrap his head around all this news, he felt extremely out of the loop. He bites his lip, and looks at his brother, "Jimin Hyung.. Do you know what happened to um.. Taehyun? Kai and Beomgyu too?".

Jimin looks at his brother, in thought, trying to choose his words carefully. "Well, actually, maybe you should ask him yourself" Jimin smiles, as Yeonjun hears the door open, and a person panting for breath.

"Yeonjun..! Hey..", he knew who it was, before he even turned around. He smiles a little, before looking over to the new comer.

"Hey yourself".

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

The evening air was cold, as the red sky surrounded them, they were both standing on the roof. If you asked Yeonjun, this was either a place for a confession, or a goodbye.

"I missed you" Taehyun said simply. Yeonjun hums, "I would've probably missed you too, if I were conscious that is...so, how is everything? I would like to know what I missed" Yeonjun giggled.

"Hm, well, it's definitely a lot.. I uh, actually had a thing with Kai and Beomgyu.. I know, who would've thought.. It wasn't really serious, just a fling, I felt really terrible when you were hospitalsed, I felt like it was my fault, they helped me get on my feet again, you know? We tried dating a little, and I think we have an open relationship as of now" Taehyun said.

"Hm... That's nice, I'm happy for you, Tae" Yeonjun smiled, looking at Taehyun, "You're not upset? I felt terrible, like I was cheating on you or something".

Yeonjun shakes his head, "I don't expect you to wait on me, Taehyun, I was in a coma, for 2 years, I honestly understand, besides, I think it's best if I focus on me for a while, a bit of self love and reflection I suppose" Yeonjun shrugs.

Taehyun smiled back, "You're so understanding, honestly, I don't know anyone who would smile so carelessly about this like you do".

"Guess I'm not like everyone else, huh?" Yeonjun grinned.

"Guess not", Taehyun smirked back.

"Guys! Oof- watch it Gyu!" they both turn, to see Kai and Beomgyu running over, they both hug onto them, both sobbing and telling Yeonjun how much they missed him.

Yeonjun blushed, "Guys, please, I don't want more attention on me than there already is... I look like a mess, and I met Jimin's friends and boyfriend looking like this!", Yeonjun whined.

"No way, you got plenty of beauty sleep, Hyung, so you look grea- ow!" Kai pouted and rubbed the shoulder Beomgyu hit.

"Ignore him, Hyung, he's an idiot" Beomgyu rolled his eyes, "Am not!", Kai whined, "You're both idiots" Taehyun hushed them both.

It was silent for a while, until Kai spoke up, "I just never would have guessed, that Soobin was like that.. He seemed so genuine". Yeonjun nodded in agreement, "Anything is genuine if you pretend long enough", Taehyun answered.

"So... What ever happened to Soobin?" Yeonjun asked, and the others tense up at the question.

"Well.. He kind of, disappeared" Beomgyu said.

"Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared?!" Yeonjun looks at them with worry.

"Now, Hyung, don't worry, he's surely dead, they just couldn't find the body, you guys were under there for 20 minutes, you barely survived, it's doubtful he did" Taehyun replied with logic.

"I guess" Yeonjun answered, Still not convinced. Kai smiles, "We haven't all hung out together in ages! Let's go out as a celebration for Yeonjun's recovery!"

"We already asked Jin Hyung if you could go out, and he said as long as you're not stressing yourself and you're close to the hospital, you can go out for a few hours" Beomgyu said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kai and Beomgyu ran off first, Taehyun shakes his head, "You guys! Don't run!" he turned back to Yeonjun, "You coming?".

"Yeah, give me a minute, I'll be right behind you" he replied, and watched Taehyun follow the energetic boys.

He felt content in that moment. He hopes that it stays. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be over soon, I'm sad 😔 I can't believe it, I've never completed a story before hahahaha 😁


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue that takes place a year later.

_It was hard at first. Over time though, Yeonjun's life slowly went back to normality, well, some what._

_His family were still over protective as hell, when Jae-Suk found out that his son woke up, he took the first flight back to Korea, he was working over seas at the time._

_He never saw his father cry so hard when they met again, after 2 years, Yeonjun was happy to see him again._

_He felt like everyone around him were treating him as if he were a delicate flower, scared to speak of anything touchy, because they didn't want to upset him._

_He understood why they were this way, he's really grateful to have supportive people in his life, without them, he wouldn't have recovered well at all._

_Yeonjun decided that he didn't want to date for a while, and took the time to focus on himself. He even started getting into dance again, with Jimin and Hoseok._

_It's been about a year since Yeonjun woke up, and 3 years since the accident. In that time frame, Jimin and Taehyung got engaged, Yeonjun was super happy for his brother. He was glad to have some happy events in his life now._

_Yeonjun still hangs out with his friends, they are closer than they have been ever. He's glad that Taehyun wanted to stay friends, he wasn't really ready to be in a relationship again after what happened._

_Yeonjun sighs, thinking back on everything, he's grown in the year that he's recovered, for one, he's not as naive, and only really acts like himself around his closes friends and family._

_"How could I have been so naive? Seriously" Yeonjun shakes his head._

_"Hm? Did you say something, Yeonjun?" Jimin asked, from the kitchen counter, pealing some potatoes for dinner._

_"Nah, it's nothing, just reflecting" Yeonjun shrugs, munching on some grapes._

_"You do that a lot now a days, it's good to reflect, but you should focus more on the future" Jimin smiled._

_"Yeah, you're probably right" Yeonjun nodded. The sound of the news channel, interrupts them both. They both turn over, and look at the TV._

_"Breaking news, a man was just killed at 7pm last night, witnesses report, that the killer, was none other than BunBun, police say, that Choi Soobin, the suspect believed to be BunBun, died in an accident, the body was never recovered though, is this a new crazy killer? Or has our old Bunny, finally returned?"._

_Jimin changed the channel quickly. Looking at his brother, "Yeonjun.." he started, but Yeonjun shakes his head, straining a smile._

_"It's alright, Hyung, it's probably just some poser" Yeonjun reassured his skeptical brother._

_"Ah, shoot! I'm out of pork...Yeonjun, since you insist you're alright, can you be a dear, and head to the convenience store?" Jimin smiled at his brother._

_Yeonjun got up, "Yeah sure", he replied, already grabbing his jacket and wallet._

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

_It was a pretty foggy afternoon, as Yeonjun entered the convenience store, he looks around, deciding if there was anything else they needed._

_He sighs, picking his stuff, grabbing the pork and some ice-cream for himself, mint chocolate always cheered him up, after all._

_He waits as the person scans his items, gets lost in deep thought. He finds himself doing that a lot these days._

_He can't help but look back and regret decisions he's made. Maybe if he were more skeptical and wary, he would've saw it coming._

_Maybe he would've been more wary of Soobin too. He always thought, maybe there was no reason people avoided him. Now he sees, there was a clear one, and he was the only one who never saw it._

_His thoughts were interrupted, by the worker, asking for the money, he pays, then leaves the store, opening his ice cream, taking a lick._

_As he walks down the busy streets, he sighs. Standing at the Cross walk, to wait for the lights to change, so he can cross._

_Something catches his eye. Someone._

_Those eyes. The eyes he's seen so many times before._

_The eyes of a killer._

_An infamous killer._

_That is Choi Soobin._

_He breaks eye contact, to look at the lights._

_The lights change to Green, Go._

_He looks back, and the eyes were gone._

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it guys, I'm so happy yet sad, I'm glad you read my story, and Soobin isn't dead? 😮😮 Squeal perhaps? 😏 Who knows.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this story, it was fun! I hope you stick around to read my other future works, haha, that's if I ever finish them, RIP my fanfics.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story, feel free to leave a comment, maybe even some constructive criticism 😊.
> 
> Thank you for reading, 'The Infamous Killer That is You', goodbye 👋.


End file.
